laytonocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Layton and the Blue Crystals
Summary This is pkmnkhkassi 's first story she acctually published, she apologizes if it is lame. After leaving the Professor, Luke heads home to Misthallary, and meets up with his older sister, Natalie. Natalie then gets Luke requatined with everybody. Then Arianna plays a strange song on her ocarina, she Tony and Natalie helped uncover. A strange creature appears, as well as a new enemy. Chapter I My alarm when off as little bits of sunshine seaped throw my window, after all it was 5:45 in the morning. I yawned, stretched, and got ready for the day. After all that was done, I slipped on my brown boots and headed out for town. Now you may be wondering "What is she doing up so early," or somthing along thoose lines. Well my father ,Clark Triton, says I am very unlady-like, and wants me to where the frilly dresses, but they always "accidentally" get ruined. Dad always buys new ones hoping I will eventually ware one, but I won't so he keeps waisting money, and that is part of the reason the entire village of Misthallary hates him. Anyways, today, my Little brother ,Luke, is coming home after a three year trip with his mentor ,Professor Hershal Layton, and i wanted to make his homecoming, really special. By now it was 6:30 and i had just gotten in to town, I REALLY needed to get a bike or somthing, and I headed over to the bakery. The smell of freshed baked goods floated through my nose as I walked in. "Hey, Baker Bob. I'm here to pick up the cake for my little brother," I said walking up to the counter. "Yes Natalie, it just needs a few finishing touches. While I do that can you put all these muffins on that display case?" Bob said motioning over to a display case by the window. "Sure thing," "Great here is the card with instructions, I'll go finish your cake," Bob handed me the card and left. I looked at the card. "These muffins need to be stacked in a pyramid and change flavors at every level. The pyramid needs to be 10 layers. Using these there flavors: Chocolate Chip, Fudge and Blueberry" "Ok lets get to work," I said looking at the muffns. I thought for a bit, then pointed forward. "I've got it! Why did I just point forward?" I arranged the muffins in the following order: Blueberry, Fudge, Chocolate Chip, Blueberry, Fudge, Fudge, Chocolate Chip, Blueberry, Fudge, Blueberry. Right when I finished organizing the muffins Baker Bob walked in with the Teddy Bear cake I ordered. "Alright, thanks for the help Natalie. Here's your cake," He said handing me the box. "Thanks Baker Bob. Here's the money," I said handing him the pounds. "Keep it," "Really?!? Thank you so much!" "Its no problem, " "Anyways I have to get going, thanks again Baker Bob! Bye!" I said waving heading out the door. "Bye Natalie," Bob said waving. "Tell Luke I said hi," "I will," and with I headed back home, carefull tucking the box under my arm. Chapter II As I carfully walked across the wrikety old rope bridge, I noticed a strage creature in the sky. It was blue, having the body of a bunny and wings like a bat. I only saw it for a second, but the image was secured in my mind. "Weird," I said as I finished crossing the bridge. On my way back home, I passed a few houses that were still being reconstructed from when "The Specter" attacked. I sighed, think back to when The Professor and Emmy came, Luke had such a great time with them, I wanted to go with them, but my dad held me back. I finally reched my home, greated by Beth, who wanted to know what I was up to. I quickly explained and she noded and put the cake in the ice box. I marched up to my room and grabbed the ready-made banner and decorations, I then headed to the parlor. As I started hangging steamers, I realized somthing. "I forgot to get Arianna and Tony,". "Oops," I started. I poked my head in the kitchen. "Beth I forgot somthing, I'll be back in a hour,". "Ok what did you forget?" She asked. "Arrianna and Tony," "Oh Ok, be carful Dear," "I will," with that I headed out the door, and started to run to Barde Manor. After running, then walking for about 30 minutes, I finally reached Barde Manor. Soft stains from an ocarina, lofted from the court yard. I rounded the corner clapping my hands. "Very good Arrianna, the song was really pretty," I said cesing my clapping. "Huh, oh thanks Natalie!" Arianna said cheerfully. "It's not problem," "Oh I got this note, saying to play a song on my ocarina, but their where no notes, can you help me," "Sure," Arianna handed me a card with some strange instructions. "Rising from the seas the choosen ONE, TWO others will rise along with the ONE, they will fall just as there where NONE, the choosen ONE triumps a final time, just as the sun sets along with this rhyme,". ''"''Weird," I said. "So what do you make of it?" Tony asked. I thoughed for a bit, '''A choosen one, what does that have to do with ocarinas, wait, ONE, TWO, ONE, NONE, and ONE where in all capitals, that had to be somthing. The notes on the ocarina, maybe thoose had somthing to do with it!' ''I pointed forward, again. "I've got it!" I said happpily. "What is it?" Arianna and Tony said together. I quickly explain. They nod, and Arrianna then picked up her ocarina and played the notes. It sound very pretty, I looked over to their pond and noticed some water rippiling. Arianna stopped playing. "What is it Natalie?" She asked. I pointed over to the pond. "That water, was moving," "Wouldn't the water always be moving?" Tony asked. "No I mean, It was rising," I replied. "Like evaporation?" "No, you don't see evaporation, I mean a giant pillar of water was rising," "How big was it," Arianna asked, now curious. "It was about the size of a crate," I said ug chsing my hands to show size. "The poem, it said somthing about a choosen one rising from the sea, could it also mean a pond?" "I don't know, oh I almost forgot, Luke is coming home," I looked at my watch, "In like two hours, oh shoot we have to go!" I standing up, "come on guys," "Omigosh, Luke is coming home!" Arianna said, happily clapping her hands together. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fantasy Stories